


Dancing

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I've never seen him like this."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/You
Kudos: 2





	Dancing

The music fills the large space as people either dance or talk. Y/N let’s out a small laugh when Kells spins her around, before pulling her back. The two swaying back and forth.

“I’ve always liked you.” Kells tells her.  
She smiles up at him, “I’m happy to hear it.”  
He chuckles, “I’ve never seen him like this.” They both look over to Rook, who’s talking to Slim, a giant smile on his face. “He wasn’t even that happy when he got the job.”  
She nods, “Maybe not, but I’m pretty sure a day that comes close to this one is when he realized he was family.”  
Kells shakes his head, “I’m talking about in general, Y/N. I’ve known him since he was a teenager and I’ve watched him grow. Being with you is the happiest he’s ever been.” He clears his throat. “And I know it was rough for awhile, but I’m glad you guys got through it to this.”  
“So am I.” She tells him.

They stop dancing when Kells feels someone tap on his shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?”  
He shakes his head, “She’s all yours.”  
Rook lets out a small laugh, starting to dance with her. “For the rest of our lives. Right, Mrs. Cappelletty?”  
She nods, a breathtaking smile on her face that makes him somehow fall deeper in love. “Exactly, Mr. Cappelletty.”

Everyone not dancing watches as the newly married couple shares another dance together, both looking more at peace than they ever have.


End file.
